DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) Poor dietary habits play an etiological role in 5 of the 10 leading causes of death in the United States. In spite of long-standing compelling arguments, nutrition education in medical schools remains inadequate. The goal of this training program is to educate and train promising predoctoral students for research and education in academia and government positions. The theme of this training program is "Oxidative stress and nutrition." Five areas of emphasis in nutritional sciences that form the basis of the training program are: 1) Nutrition and Cardiovascular Disease (CVD), 2) Nutrition and Cancer, 3) Nutrition and Neuroscience/Aging, 4) Nutrition and Alcoholism, and 5) Obesity. The training program is based in the Multidisciplinary Ph.D. Program in Nutritional Sciences in the College of Medicine, which provides teaching and research. Faculty members sharing a common interest in nutrition have joint appointments in the Nutritional Sciences Ph.D. Program with primary appointments in multiple units including: Aging, Anatomy and Neurobiology, Behavioral Science, Biochemistry, Clinical Nutrition, Microbiology and Immunology, Internal Medicine, Neurology, Nutrition and Food Science, Pharmacy, Physiology, Surgery, and Toxicology. There are 44 training faculty who are highly interactive in this proposed training program. The training program for predoctoral students includes 13 credit hours in nutrition-based courses, 14 credit hours in biomedically based courses, 4 credit hours in statistics and 1 credit hour in an ethics course, and 6 hours of selectives in nutrition courses. Students participate in laboratory rotations guided by the Director of Graduate Studies during the first year, and subsequently are advised by a major professor and a 5 member advisory committee. Predoctoral students will be selected after passing the qualifying examination. Students will attend national professional meetings to present their research data, and they will publish their research results in refereed journals. We have requested positions for 3 predoctoral students who will be trained in one of these 5 broad areas of nutritional importance.